Paleta de Corazón
by Ezaki
Summary: ¿Misaki comiendo una paleta de corazón?... "el favor"... ¿de que hablas Shinobu?... como es posible que Usami Akihiko pueda aprovecharse hasta de una triste paleta... Au... o UAes igual


Eespero y les guste... es bastante corta y se me ocurrió hoy juju... n_n ... ah! se me olvida Junjou Romantica no es mía... aunque eso ustedes ya lo sabían T_T

* * *

Misaki disfrutaba de su paleta roja en forma de corazón, esperando que la siguiente clase no comenzará antes de que pudiera terminarla.

"amo el sabor a fresa" pensaba mientras no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Que estas haciendo que te tiene tan satisfecho?- le preguntó su amigo Shinobu con el ceño fruncido -pareciera que te hubieran hecho "el favor"*- el pobre ojiverde casi tira su paleta por el shock.

-No puedo creer que esas palabras hayan salido de tu boca- el ojigris giro el rostro dignamente.

Akihiko caminaba distraídamente imaginándose en un lugar muy lejos de esa escuela, fue entonces que vio a su lindo kohai, Misaki, amaba sacar a ese chico de quicio, sus reacciones eran realmente infantiles y tiernas. No pudo evitar detenerse frente al salón del castaño, se decidió a entrar y molestarlo, pero no pudo evitar perderse en esa imagen que se le presentaba.

Takahashi Misaki un lindo chico que a pesar de estar en preparatoria parecía de primero de secundaria lamía lenta y pausadamente una de esas paletas de corazón tan populares. La metía y sacaba de su boca, hacía que solo la punta de su lengua lamiera la paleta de tanto en tanto y por instantes lo único que hacía era observar a la susodicha.

Usami estaba completamente idiotizado; cuando al fin pareció recuperarse sonrió maliciosamente. Camino con decisión dentro de aquel salón en el cual hacía tiempo había recibido clases, se acerco a Misaki tanto que si se les veía de lejos parecería que se estaban besando.

-Usagi-senpai, ¿Qué hace?-

El de cabello gris observo el rostro confundido, sonrojado y molesto del menor.

-Misaki, ¿Qué me das si lamo tu paleta?- preguntó seductor.

-¿¡Qué!… nada, no dejare que lama mi paleta, es mía- expresó como un niño pequeño lo haría.

-Misaki, ¿Qué me das si lamo tu paleta?- repitió el mayor.

-¿¡estas loco!, no dejaré que…- pero era tarde Usami ya tenía la paleta del castaño en la boca. -no puedo creer que hiciera eso, mi-mi paleta… ¡mi saliva!- Usagi sonrió satisfecho aún saboreando aquel dulce.

-sabes acabo de darte un beso indirecto- Misaki estaba completamente rojo y trabado sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Recordó que su amigo Shinobu estaba ahí, pensando que él podría ayudarlo volteo hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba pero vio que ya no estaba, lo busco rápidamente con la vista y lo encontró saliendo por la puerta del aula.

-Shinobu- lo llamo

-iré a buscar a Miyagi, aquí salgo sobrando-

Takahashi estaba aún atontado y no sabía como actuar

-¿Qué sucede Misaki?, ¿pensando en nuestro beso indirecto?- el más pequeño se sonrojó todavía más.

-si estuvieras fuera, estoy seguro de que un avión vería un punto rojo- se burlo.

-¡ca-cállate!- logró decir.

-bueno me voy, gracias por la paleta… Kohai- Misaki cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Cuando el de ojos violeta caminaba hacía esa cárcel llamada escuela con calma, no esperaba encontrarse tan rápido con Misaki pero así fue; Takahashi se encontraba sentado disfrutando de la sombra que proporcionaba un enorme árbol y… ¿comiendo una paleta de corazón?

Usagi se acercó sonriendo con planes ocultos.

-Misaki, ¿acaso quieres que te quita la paleta de nuevo?- el castaño lo volteo a ver sorprendido.

-Usagi-senpai… yo… tal vez compre paletas de ahora en adelante- dijo en un susurro, evadiendo la mirada del mayor.

El otro quedo algo impactado pero recuperándose al instante, se acercó a Misaki dándole un beso lleno de amor y ternura llenándose por completo del sabor a dulce de fresa.

-A mi me parece que es mejor sin paleta- dijo ya sentado al lado del ojiverde, este le sonrió sonrojado dándole la razón, para luego recargarse de lado en el cuerpo de su senpai, extendiéndole la paleta.

Akihiko tomo aquel dulce rojo y se lo llevo a la boca sin dudarlo.

-mmm… otro beso indirecto-

…

* "el favor"... Shino-tan se refiere a que alguien tuvo cofsexocof con Misa-chan n_nU

un review al día ayuda para... la comida?... que fiasco!


End file.
